


Wherein I Claim My Title as Queen

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Reader Sins [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, No named Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female parts, Smut, This was pretty much written as Mercy, Underswap Papyrus, blowjob, fem!dom, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/gifts).



Anonymous: Mercy here, bringing a request along if you are feeling up for a challenge ;) Self-proclaimed and later on supported Queen of cunnilingus... I ask of you the best and juiciest fic where a lovely female character's "south mouth" gets the best kind of attention possible from a person she loves. Lets see the Queen in action! (No I'm not thirsty, you're thirsty........ shut up <3)

[ **@mercyisnotasignofweakness** ](https://tmblr.co/m90cxDIAf3bayZNxmIsBpwA)

**NSFW/18+**

**Kinks: Fem!Dom, Cunnilingus, Mild BDSM elements (severely mild), Face-sitting/Face-fucking, Strong emotional connection, Pleasure denial, Aftercare fluff**

**[[ Sorry for this, but I’ll be sure to post the rest when I’m able to get it done. <3 ]]**

It wasn’t often that you found yourself feeling so nervous. Sure, there were the few times where you’d been in primary school plays that, even though you were just one of the bushes in the back that occasionally piped up with a word or two, you’d gotten anxious about. There were the class presentations that you had to get up in front of the entire class in secondary and high school. Hell, even those few times you sang karaoke at the bar before your liquor had kicked in got your nerves a little frazzled! But nothing like this.

You reach down and brush your fingertips against the sheer black fabric of the thigh-high tights, adorned with little black bows at their very tops. The fabric clung to you almost like a second skin, and as you finally finished fastening the garter belt, you allowed yourself a moment to pinch at the tiny skeletal-hands that functioned as the clasps holding up your stockings. They’d been something you’d seen while you were out and about at the costume shop with Blue, looking for ‘THE PERFECT COSTUME’, and you’d had a laugh as you grabbed them, intent to show them to Stretch later.

You hadn’t thought that you’d wind up using them, yet here you were. Releasing the small clasp, you dragged your hands up over the tops of your thighs and over your hips, feeling the soft brush of lace beneath your fingertips. The garter belt was also black, made up entirely of a delicate-looking lace. On the front, right below your navel, was a white skull bleached out of the dark fabric. It was a little too cartoony-looking for you, but hopefully it would still hold the same effect.  _ ‘What effect would that be?’  _ You gave a small huff as you glanced back at your uncertain expression in the mirror.

The effect, you hoped, would at least not be ‘getting laughed at for grabbing cheesy Halloween lingerie.’  That would be the least you could ask for. What you actually hoped for? Well…

The sound of a door closing pulled your attention from your musings, followed by your lover’s familiar voice through your closed bedroom door. “Hey, ‘m here.” The lazy drawl was so at ease that he sounded like  he might be on the verge of sleep (not something that’s too far-fetched, considering this was Stretch you were talking about), and you bit your lip as you gave yourself one final once-over in the mirror. You straightened the straps of your halter-style black lace bra for the tenth time and slipped on your shoes– a pair of black heels that, really, had a few inches too much height for you, but you thought it pulled the whole look together.

“..Babe? You here?” He was calling for you now, and  _ god, _ you wanted this to be a success. Would he be turned off by this? He wasn’t necessarily the most dominant person in bed (sometimes he was downright lazy, if you were to be honest), but you’d always felt more like a dominant personality, despite being female. It was society’s opinion that women were to be submissive, but that just…really wasn’t your style.

The thought of you turning him into a shivering pile of bones beneath your gentle command sent a rush of heat through you, and you were just about to leave the room when you heard the doorknob jiggle slightly.

No going back.

The door swung inward with a gentle hiss as the bottom of the door brushed against burgundy carpet fibers and there he was, your tall, slouching, skeletal lover, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his tangerine-colored hoodie. His expression had been one of slight intrigue, wondering where you’d gone to, but it immediately fell as his sockets widened, jaw going slack, and as you  _ felt _ as well as saw his eye-lights trailing over your figure, you couldn’t help but straighten your spine, letting your hands fall down to rest against your sides. His eyes followed the movement, and a bit of a smile played at your lips as you slowly slid your index fingers just underneath the edge of your stockings and let the elastic snap slightly against your thighs.

If he had a throat, you feel like he might’ve swallowed.

“Woah…” was all he muttered, a single syllable, but the slow flush of orange across his cheekbones told you it was a good ‘woah’. It wasn’t a ‘woah, what the fuck are you doing,’ but rather a ‘woah, what the fuck are you  _ going to do to me’, and fuck _ , if that wasn’t hot.

“Hey babe. How was work?” You played it off as though you were wearing something casual, and the slightly blank look on his face as he struggled to process what you said made your lips pull just a bit higher in your smile.

“Ah… it uh…” He trailed off, tiny pinpricks of light widening slightly, becoming brighter in the dim lighting of the room, and you watched as he gave you yet another once-over. “…it was good?” The way his voice lifted at the end made it sound more like a question, and you couldn’t help but laugh a bit. It was adorable seeing him so flustered for a change.

“You don’t sound too sure about that.” He gave a small, strained laugh and took a shuffling step closer, pulling one hand out of his pockets to reach out to you, but stopping just short. “I’ll make sure I change that… Get undressed.” He startled slightly, chuckling a bit as his eyes finally re-focused on your face. You forced the smile from your expression as you looked at him expectantly, waiting. A single bead of orange-tinted sweat dripped down the side of his skull, and you resisted the urge to lick your lips at the sight of it.

“What? No foreplay?” he joked, giving a small shrug of his shoulders as he slowly reached for the hem of his hoodie.

Too slow.

You stepped forward to close the distance and he instinctively reached for you, but you easily moved his hands away from you with a gentle touch to his wrists. His expression was confused only for a second before the fluorescent flush grew a bit brighter. Your fingers grasped the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it off quickly over his head, getting a surprised grunt from him. His black ribbed tank top was next to go, just as quickly, but he didn’t say anything, letting you take control.

“Papy…” you said lowly, tone seductive and smooth as silk as you pressed yourself against him, rubbing your breasts teasingly against his ribs. He drew in a shaky breath, looking down at you with widened eyes. “I’m gonna go sit on the bed, and I want you on your knees in front of me.” A visible shudder ran through his bones and your smile returned, sweet as syrup, and you leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to his jawline. “You have ten seconds.” With that you pulled away from him, turning and sashaying across the room with an accented movement of your hips, and even though you weren’t looking at him, you knew he was watching. With a small turn on your heel you sat primly on the edge of the mattress, crossing your knees and leveling him with a raised brow.

With a soft ‘ _ voip’ _ he was right in front of you, already on his knees and looking up at you with a look of longing. It made something burn through you, your soul calling out to his in response, but you resisted.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” you asked, tone innocent, and before he could get a word out, you reached out, cradling his jaw in one hand. “Well there’s another pussy in need of it, so, if you don’t mind…” Papy bit back a groan and his right eye immediately flared into life, a bright orange glow spilling past his socket and licking along the side of his skull like flames. There was a brief moment where everything was still, and then he was parting his teeth, and there, in the base of his jaw bone, was that beautiful tongue you’d just asked for. Your core ached just at the sight of it. “Good boy.”

You spread your thighs a bit and revealed yourself to him, chuckling at the wondrous groan that rumbled from his chest as he noticed that, despite how much you had on, you’d neglected to put on any panties. The damp warmth that had accumulated when your thighs were pressed together left, and you shivered as the cool room air teased along your most intimate area.

“I know you only just got home, so I’m sure you’re starved…” Your voice trailed off even as he was already shuffling forward on his bare kneecaps, and as you heard them grate against the carpet, you wondered briefly if it was painful. He said nothing of it, though, so you allowed it to leave your mind. It was thrown forcibly from your mind instead the instant you felt that familiar smooth texture teasing along your inner thigh. There was no moisture, since it was magic, and it wasn’t the same temperature as a tongue. If anything, it somehow felt even warmer, if only a bit.

He was called many things, from a lazybones to apathetic and effortless. People saw him and assumed he didn’t do anything, or that all he wanted to do was sleep. You, yourself, had also, at one point, been guilty of that sort of thinking.

However, after getting to know him, you learned how wrong you were.

That, sure, on the surface, he might’ve  _ seemed _ like he didn’t care enough. He was really quiet proficient in looking like he didn’t give a shit about anything, but as you felt that tongue of his slide further and further along the heated skin of your inner thigh, you found yourself realizing all over again that was all it was: an act.

He was lazy in ways, sure, but so was everyone. All it took was getting ‘under his skin’ (he’d have kissed you if you’d said that outloud, but his mouth was a little busy being occupied elsewhere). When you found something that was dear to him, it acted like a key to a doorway. That doorway led to his soul, and you could see his passion and how meticulous and focused he could be when he wasn’t setting up pranks on Sans.

…And this focus and drive happened to carry over into the bedroom, because he was very,  _ very _ passionate about you.

The first brush against your vulva sent a small thrill through you and as you looked down at him, you noticed that his sockets were trained on your face, the most adoring expression on his face, even as he was on his knees before you. You swallowed thickly and reached a hand down to smooth across the top of his skull, petting him for a moment. He closed his sockets and leaned up into the touch like an affectionate dog and fuck, if your heart and soul didn’t swell within you at the sight. There was a reason why you had ended up becoming soulmates with him.

…That kind of sentimental thinking would have to take a backseat for now, though, because he had a mission and looked like a man starved, and he was going to give you the night of your life.

His tongue traced along the sensitive junction where your inner thigh met your pelvis and your legs spread a bit wider, a rush of heat settling in your sex as you eagerly anticipated what was yet to come. (Spoiler alert: it was you.) The little inner joke made you laugh, a free-spirited sound that tapered off into a moan as he nipped gently at the inside of your thigh. That was all the ‘teasing’ you got before he leaned forward, one arm wrapping itself around your thigh to hold you close as the other hand spread your outer lips.

 

His tongue always felt like it was a few degrees warmer than your body, making for a pleasant experience no matter what the temperature was, but in such skimpy clothing, you were feeling a bit chilled. Your nipples were already beaded and pressing against the lacy fabric of your bra, though from the chill or arousal, you weren’t certain. That tongue slid up the length of your slit, from the bottom of your opening to the hood covering your clit, and you let out a moan, struggling to keep your eyes open so you could watch him.

 

If there were a way for eye sockets to look glazed over, he somehow attained it while he was eating you out. Every. Single. Time.   
  
“Don’t play with your food,” you commanded, albeit gently, and you felt more than saw the shudder run through his bones at the authority in your tone. He leaned forward to nudge his nasal ridge agaist the crest of your mound, breathing in the slightly musky scent of your arousal and releasing a soft, groaning breath.   
  
"...Yes ma'am." He shuffled forward a bit closer on his knees, his jaw open wide, and you had only that brief warning before you felt something long and slick press inside your entrance. The sudden movement forced a breath out of you, fingers pressing more insistently on the smooth bone that made up the back of his skull.

 

“Good boy.” The glow of his magic brightened as he drew in a sharp breath and you smirked a bit. You knew that was a weak point of his. He more often preferred doing the praising but, when he was feeling particularly submissive, like he was now, you knew that it was the other way around.

 

God, you remember the time you made him cum just by telling him how good he was as he jerked off… It was a night you’d never forget.

 

And, if all went well, tonight would end up the same.

 

The blunt, flat edges of his teeth pressed into your flesh, just below your clit, and you tapped a few fingers across his skull warningly until he moved. Being bitten was  _ not _ on today’s list… Oh, unless it was like that!

 

Stretch had pulled away from your cunt just long enough to nip at your inner thigh, too gentle to bruise but enough pressure to leave a short-lasting red mark. Your core ached to be paid attention to again, though, so you lifted one of your legs to wrap around his shoulders and pulled him back in. When he met your gaze, you raised an eyebrow, a silent, “Well?” that questioned whether or not he was going to get back to work.

 

He did.

 

And lord have mercy, was he a hard worker.

 

The tip of his conjured tongue traced along your inner labia with lazy but practiced circles, giving pause at the crest of each circle to tease along your clit a bit. It didn’t take long for it to become swollen, you noticed because of the way he started paying more attention to it. The dull ache of pleasure in your loins was already beginning to build and you let him know by locking your knee around his neck, holding him in place.

 

Your breathing began to grow more labored and your voice heightened until, with one well-placed flick of his tongue at your emerged clit, the pressure broke. You moaned long and low as he licked you through your orgasm, being sure to keep the pressure  _ next _ to your clit instead of directly on it. (You’d nearly kicked him once when he’d over-stimulated you.) When the aftershocks had finally subsided you dropped your leg back to the floor, watching with a slight hazy smile as Stretch sat up, tongue flicking across his teeth to lick up any remainder of your orgasm that lingered.

 

“Didn’t get much of a meal from that,” he mumbled, though he leaned upward enough to kiss you. His tongue pushed past your ruby-painted lips and you groaned as you tasted yourself on him, the already sated fire in your belly glowing with warmth again.

 

“Well that’s good, because you’re not done yet.” He raised a browbone at you and you smiled, gesturing to the bed. “Lay down.” Another soft  _ ‘voip’ _ sound and there was a sudden weight on the mattress behind you. You rolled your eyes and glanced over your shoulder to see him laying there, one elbow propping up his head while the other gestured to himself sensually.

 

“Paint me like one of your French girls~.” You snorted back a laugh and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, leaving behind a reddish lip-shaped mark on the bone, but you’d worry about getting it cleaned off later.

 

...Or, would you?

 

The idea of marking him all over was suddenly very appealing.

 

You crawled over him and pressed kisses to his nasal ridge, his teeth, his cheekbones, the bony lids covering his eyesockets, his jawline. You felt little hitches in his breath as his chest rose and fell more quickly, and when you felt his hands on you, you clicked your tongue and shook your head.

 

“Nuh uh...Hands off.” A soft sound of annoyance was the only argument you heard before he did as he was told, his hands falling back to lay at his sides on the mattress.

 

You paid extra attention to his cervical vertebrae since you knew they were sensitive, and you might have painted his collarbones red with your lipstick. You weren’t sure how much of it was still on you anymore, even. Once you got to the bottom of his ribcage you turned around, ignoring the slickness dripping from your sex onto his lower spine as you turned yourself around.

 

“Eat up like a good boy, okay?” You didn’t even have to ask. It took less than a second for him to latch onto your sex, tongue plunging inside your entrance and drawing out as much of your arousal as he could. You tried to focus on your task over the sounds of lewd slurping and licking, pressing kisses to his spine and leaving now faint pink marks. He groaned against your cunt and your knees spasmed slightly in their place next to his skull, biting your lip as you moaned.

 

You knew that this must’ve been driving him crazy. It was all about intent with monsters, afterall, and it was your  _ intent _ to drive him absolutely wild. He’d kept his magic from manifesting yet, but as you scooted yourself forward to reach his pelvis, you could feel how it was straining to. The amount of magical tension in the air was so thick you felt like you could choke on it,

 

You came again, muffling your cries against his hipbone, as uncomfortable as it was, and your hips thrust back against his face as you rode out the waves of your orgasm. The grunt of surprise you got from him told him you had squirted, but you were already so far gone that you didn’t give a shit. You’d apologize later.

 

“Again,” you commanded, and it took him two seconds too long to start. “I don’t want you to stop, no matter what. If you stop, I stop.” You felt him nod and his tongue was returned, alternating between feather-light touches along your labia and deep, reaching thrusts inside. Did his tongue feel longer to you now? Something about it definitely felt longer. Maybe it was just all the endorphins bouncing around in your brain.

 

You reached forward and scratched your fingernails along the wing-like bones of his hips and he drew in a sharp breath, spine stiffening as he struggled not to move into your touches.  _ ‘How much would it take for him to stop eating me out..?’ _ You were already dizzy from your first two orgasms, and the pleasure was starting to get to be too much, but you wanted to see how many times he could make you come before he came.

 

Your fingertips trailed along the knobbly edges of his coccyx and he groaned loudly, pressing his face into your sex and fucking you with his tongue. You yelped and pressed back into it, hips rocking against his face again as you pinched the very tip of his tailbone. The bone was rough and hard, but you knew that he was most sensitive there, so you made quick work of it. Your palm dragged across the surface of his pubis while your other hand gripped and smoothed over his lower spine. His hips began to lift into your movements and, after a moment, there was a small snap of energy. His cock, orange in color like his magic and a beautiful length, stood at erect attention before you, and you couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight of it.

 

You slid it into your mouth, the smooth texture making it far too easy, and you gave a long, hard suck. The skeleton beneath you grunted loudly, tongue working faster inside you as if that, alone, would keep him from losing his focus. You bobbed your head along his dick as he switched to circling your clit from the outside, and you moaned loudly just before you drew in a deep breath and took in all of him at once. He cried out and pulled away, skull hitting the pillows as he panted, hips thrusting upward into your eager mouth.

 

You could taste the faintest bit of pre-cum on the back of your tongue. He was already this close?

 

His groans started getting louder and longer, his dick began to twitch in your mouth, and just like that you pulled away.

 

“Hey, w-wai--” You sat yourself up on your haunches, settling your weight along his jaw, and looked back at him with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

 

“If you stop, I stop. I warned you, baby…” He tried to speak, but your sex muffled his attempts. “I get to cum three more times. I’ll start touching you again as I see fit.” Then, lowering your voice dangerously, you forced your expression into one of blank indifference. “You don’t get to cum until after I’m done.” You heard a small whimper and, taking mercy on him for a moment, reached back to stroke the top of his skull. “Better get to work then.”

 

You knew that he could call it off at any time and you would both be fine with it. In truth, you wanted nothing more than to blow him into next week. Hell, maybe you’d even like to ride him until he couldn’t walk. But this little game was already started and, until he called it off, you were going to stick with it.

 

...You just hoped you could survive three more orgasms.

 

Your inner walls quivered around his tongue as you were rocketed over the edge by a soft graze of his teeth against your clit. You threw your head back, muscles all clenched tight as your hips moved roughly over his face, thighs clamping his skull between them so he couldn’t move.

 

The next one was rougher, your clit starting to become sore and swollen from the over stimulation. It didn’t take as long to cum, but you were starting to get tired. You hadn’t intended to edge him going into this, but with how well he was doing with that damn magical tongue of his, you were too distracted by his skill to really pleasure him properly. (Now you see why he was having trouble.)

 

You knew that his tongue couldn’t get tired, but he could get exhausted from using so much magic. You could tell it was getting close to that point when his tongue started to feel less like a ropey muscle and more like a slick mass caressing your inner walls. You sobbed as you rocked your hips against his face, slick with the remains of your orgasms and magical residue. You were exhausted. If you came this last time, you weren’t going to be able to help him.

 

Filled with determination, you leaned down the long length of his body and grasped his cock, pulling it back into your mouth before setting up a steady pace, lips sliding along him as you bobbed your head. You felt and heard the skeleton moan loudly behind you, obviously surprised by the action, but he refused to allow his tired tongue to stop moving. Garbled words escaped him, impeded by his tongue being in the way. Bony fingertips dug into the meat of your thighs as he pulled you ever closer.

 

The wave building felt intimidatingly huge, but you pushed past the feeling, making sure your lips were pressed all the way down against bone before swallowing around the magically summoned appendage. Stretch yelped loudly and you felt his dick twitch only seconds before magic began streaming down the back of your throat. You swallowed it all down thirstily before pulling up, taking in deep, greedy gulps of air as he nuzzled against your clit with the flat, smooth surface of bone on the fronts of his teeth before the wave crashed down and claimed you.

 

You screamed and your vision blacked out for a few seconds as you froze, every muscle tight like a coil ready to spring. Mercifully, Stretch decided to not try and urge you through your orgasm like he had before, instead choosing to caress the outside of your thigh and hip with his fingertips.

 

When you finally calmed down you slumped backward, shoulder hitting the headboard loudly and startling the skeleton from underneath you.

 

“Hey, you alright?” He was by your side then, an arm wrapped around your shoulders to keep you steady as he gently eased you into a lying position. You think you might’ve nodded, but you weren’t sure, too drunk on pleasure and adrenaline and god knows what else.

 

As your mind faded in and out and you felt a warm washcloth against the outer lips of your sex, you think to yourself that you’re pretty sure love might’ve been one of them. A toothy kiss was pressed to your sweaty forehead and you giggled breathlessly, sinking into the blankets as another weight joined you at your side, surrounding you with surprisingly bony comfort and warmth.

 

Yeah… love was  _ definitely  _ one of them.


End file.
